million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai Kasuga
I don't just want to be an idol, I want to be the very best! Mirai Kasuga (春日未来 Kasuga Mirai), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」 "sankyuu purojekuto") throughout the events of The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Vocal, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Princess. She is the lead character of the branch and is voiced by Haruka Yamazaki (山崎はるか Yamazaki Haruka). Appearance Mirai is a young girl with shoulder-length brown hair which has a sizeable section that is slightly longer than the rest which she ties up into a side ponytail, giving her a half-up hairstyle as her usual everyday look. Her hair also curves outwards at the ends in opposite directions. Mirai has a hobby of collecting hair accessories so she is commonly seen wearing a number of such items but she is most frequently seen wearing a bright pink clip that she uses to push back the right section of her fringe as well as a matching pink hair tie which she ties back the longer section of her hair with too. Her hair tie is also detailed with small ribbon-like shapes in white across the body of the tie. Mirai's eyes are also a bright yellow-gold shade. She typically wears her school uniform as depicted by the Million Live! manga which consists of a range of choices students can choose from to wear. Mirai wears a simple white, buttoned shirt which she tucks her red ribbon underneath the collar of and layers a light pink cardigan adorned with lemon yellow accents that she also buttons up on top. She does leave the bottom two buttons of said cardigan unbuttoned however. On her feet she wears a pair of caramel, brogue shoes with a pair of white socks underneath that reach half way up her lower leg. They also have a slight grey accent towards the top similar to her cardigan. Personality Mirai is a happy-go-lucky young girl that marches to the beat of her own drum at times with a drive to do the best she can in all things idol related. Commonly referred to as the 'red representative' of the Million Live! series, similar to the position Haruka ontakes for 765 Pro All Stars. Mirai shares a few traits with the other lead characters featured throughout the series such as being positive, full of energy and keen to cheer on others. She is, however, the youngest of all the leads at only 14 which leads to her being somewhat more childish, to an extent, and lighthearted than the others. On the other hand though, she's rather infamous for her lack of common knowledge, ability to quickly forget things and tendency to get easily distracted. Mirai's immense enthusiasm for everything she puts her mind to often leads to her acting on the basis of her emotions rather than thinking things through logically but it is this trait of hers that allows her to persevere through many trials. It also leads to Mirai being viewed as someone very open and friendly which is why she is able to become close to everyone in the theater, especially Shizuka despite their relatively contrasting characters. Mirai is someone who works well with others and even visibly struggles when she accepted the role of center once before as she was no longer able to watch everyone around her but she adamantly pushes on and inspires those around her. History THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! THE iDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! (Manga) THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! Blooming Clover THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! Brand New Song Relationships Shizuka Mogami Tsubasa Ibuki Haruka Amami Quotes *''"Phew~! I'm running late today like always~! TV shows are just too interesting~" *"Everyday I'm full of energy a million times over! Alright! I'll keep dashing until the next stage!" *"Yeah! This is a good idea♪ Producer-san, Let's do it right now!" *"When I have a gravure shoot, I always study poses. Hey, how's this?" *"Producer-san, please look at this! I got a cute hairclip♪ Producer-san, do you want to wear it?" *"Producer-san, thank you for all the work that you have done♪ Do you want me to do something? I'll do whatever you want~." *"Um~ ...Did you make that scary face because of my special drink?" *"When you say the word I'll be on TV, and my classmates will watch me! I'll have to work hard!" *"Producer-san, look at this! This is my idol planning chart. I'm glad I organized my information like this! Ahahahaha♪" *"Huh? Producer-san, could it be that you aren't feeling well? Because I have luck on my side, it'll be okay!" *"Sniff sniff... Producer-san, your hair has a sweet smell. If you went out to eat cake, I wanted you to invite me." Trivia *Due to her personality, frequent appearance, and her representative color in the game, Mirai is often considered the leading character of THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! as Haruka Amami, Ai Hidaka, and Uzuki Shimamura are in their respective games. She is often put in a unit with Shizuka and Tsubasa; together they are considered the "representative" girls of the game. Fans often call the three the "stoplight trio" due to their image colors. *While Mirai's surname means "spring days", it is created from two of the other leading characters, Haruka and Ai, in Japanese. The kanji surname of Mirai Kasuga is 春日, taken from the first name of Haruka 春香 and the last name of Ai 日高. The two kanjis, when put together, are pronounced Kasuga. *While Mirai's given name means "future", it is created directly from the name of the game "THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live!". The name "Mirai" comes from the first syllable of "Million" or "'ミ'リオン" ('Mi'rion) and the first syllable of "Live", or "'ライ'ブ" ('Rai'''bu). *In the Idolmaster Million Live! manga, she and Shizuka frequent the same school. Category:Characters Category:Princess idols